electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Rakasta
James Rakasta is a character in Electric City. A red wolf, James is highly motivated, and very emotionally charged in his duties, which can sometimes blind him into making certain decisions. A close friend of Crow Seetan, James is a respected member of the crew of the FNV Hyperion, and he is known to be extremely reliable during his duties. Starting out as an engineering non-comissioned officer, he soon transferred to work as a tactical chief, eventually working to become a Vector fighter pilot, and lead of the squadron based on the Hyperion. Appearance James is an Alyssian/Mobian red anthropomorphic wolf, with yellow eyes. James has dark red hard, which he has kept short and spiked since he moved out of home. During his youth, he kept it even shorter, under the direction of his somewhat strict parents. During basic training, his hair was shaved even shorter, however, and when he graduated, he allowed it to grow longer, while still conforming to the Navy's uniform standards. James often wears the standard uniform of the Navy, a grey theme camouflage jacket and pants, black undershirt, and black boots, as well as a camouflage patrol cap. When not actively on duty, James will instead wear loose dress clothes, mainly tank tops and jeans. Background Early Life James was born into a wealthy family, in Marvin Gardens, Neptune, which was a wealthy city. James' family was very well set. His mother, Irene, was a District Attorney for the Federation Department of Justice on Neptune, while his father Mako owned a luxury property construction company that built many of the manors and homes within Marble Gardens. James’ younger brother, Cody, was born when James was 10. James maintained good grades during his school years, and even took to tutoring his brother, helping him maintain his as well. James soon grew bored of the constant regime under his parents, barely even being allowed to go out and sought to do something of value to himself. James’ school held a career day during his senior year of high school, where he met a few recruiters for the Federation Navy. Navy Basic Training James initially applied and tested for entrance into the Naval Officer's Academy, but was denied due to to low proficiency test scores. This did not hinder him though, as he continued through a regular enlistment. He graduated from Navy Basic Training twelve weeks later, and applied for a spot in Interstellar Operations training. He passed, and began the year long training period for the advanced training. James was fell behind the course at first, the logistics behind deep space operations too much for him to catch up to at first. But he continued to study both during classwork and off, putting most of his time into it, and eventually caught up, earning good reports from his superior officers. In 2103, James finally graduated from training, certifying him to work aboard one of the Federation starships and enter deep space. Hyperion Career After graduation, James was placed aboard the FNV Hyperion, working as a Petty Officer, and overseeing the ship's warp core maintenance team, while taking education on the side for nuclear engineering to further advance his job. During this, he began to take interest in tactical operations. He began to bond with the ship's captain, Crow Seetan, and with his help, began to transition into the tactical aspect of the ship. In 2105, James received a promotion to Chief Petty Officer, and was assigned as Team Leader for the Hyperion's security team. He was saddened to hear that Crow was testing to promote, but still wrote a recommendation for him, which he submitted to the Federation command. James led a moderately safe career aboard the Hyperion, mainly dealing with minor brawls and drunken disorder from her crew. He continued working as the security lead for three years, before promoting in 2108 and becoming a liaison for the Federation Marine Corps, which allowed him to work alongside them during combat operations, providing a link between the Marines and the vessel James was reporting to. James enjoyed this position, and continued to work with it until he was deployed to Jupiter's moon, Io, to partake in an assignment under now-Admiral Seetan's command.